Lo que paso después
by Miknat
Summary: Todos nos quedamos con la duda.¿Que paso después?¿Encuentran a Hotaru? y Mikan, Natsume y Ruka... ¿seguirán siendo un triangulo amoroso? Bueno no soy la autora... pero necesito respuestas... ¡Denme una oportunidad por favor!
1. Introducción

Todos Nos Quedamos con la duda ... ¿Que paso despues? ¿Encuentran un Hotaru? ¿Sigue Ruka enamorado de Mikan? Bueno yo creo Que Aunque No Sea La autora de este manga, NECESITAMOS respuestas ... Por favor Denme Una Oportunidad! :)


	2. Capitulo 1 HOTARU

**KONICHIWAA! Bueno este es el primer capitulo,espero que les guste!**

 **Gakuen Alice no me Pertenece**

 **Hotaru PDV**

Nada... Absolutamente nada... Enserio... ¡NADA DE NADA, LA MISMA NADA!

Hace tres años que estoy aquí... En un lugar vació ... estoy muy agradecida con mi hermano... el esta todo el tiempo conmigo...pero...¡HACER NADA ES SIMPLEMENTE ABURRIDO!...¡AVECES SOLO QUIERO DESCONTROLARME Y MANDAR TODO A LA *****! Pero... pensar en Mikan con Natsume me tranquiliza...

Mikan...¿Te habrás olvidado de mi?... mas bien... ¿Todos se habrán olvidado de mi?...Mikan...

ESPEREN...¡SOY UNA IDIOTA! Como no se me ocurrió antes... tuve que haber golpeado a Mikan... para dejarle Moratones y así me recordaría y...

No... ella igualmente no me recordaría... ademas... los moratones sanarían...Fuuu! Solo pensar en que lo que pude hacer me deprime...no hice nada... y no puedo retroceder el tiempo...Hyuuga mejor que cuides a Mikan por que sino yo...(interrumpen sus pensamientos ruidos de gente corriendo) estúpidos pasos...

Esperen... ¡¿PASOS?!... Imposible...Solo es mi imaginación otra vez...por que siempre los pasos se detienen... pero... ¿¡SE VAN ACERCANDO?!... esto no había pasado... hasta que salia de mis pensamientos los pasos no se detenían pero...(Ella voltea a ver)

No me jodan...

 **FIN DEL PDV**

* * *

 **HACE UNOS MINUTOS...**

* * *

 **MIKAN PDV**

Cuando todos terminaron de hablar y explicar y el blablabla... (No tengo ganas de poner todo lo que dice en el manga)

Agarre la mano de Natsume y Ruka, corrimos hacia al horizonte de la playa había un portal al final de la costanera ... aunque ahora... lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza eran los recuerdos de Hotaru.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _-¡Hotaruu!- me lanzaba a abrazar a mi amiga pelinegra y de ojos violetas... pero ella fue mas rápida y me esquivo, sin dificultad, dejándome tirada en el suelo_

 _-No molestes baka... mi "Baka gump" esta averiado así que no puedo golpearte ¬¬ - dijo la pelinegra con un tono de indiferencia y una cara de pocos amigos...- Ademas tu siempre eres una distracción...- dijo mirando a la ventana del pasillo de la escuela... Mientras yo me levantaba del suelo sin dejar de mirar a Hotaru...- Mira Baka... Las flores Sakura ya florecieron...- Dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana, así que me dispuse a mirarla... es verdad ya florecieron..._

 _Cuando voltee a ver a Hotaru ella estaba mirándome... y sonriéndome con una sonrisa tranquila ..._

 _-¡Hotaruu!- grite para abrazarla otra vez... pero devuelta me esquivo solo que esta vez dijo - Baka... eres tan predecible.- dijo mientras entraba al salón... yo sonreí ya que entendía que Hotaru demuestra sus sentimientos de otra manera._

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

 **FIN DEL PDV MIKAN**

* * *

 **PDV NORMAL**

Mikan llegaba al final de la costanera donde la esperaba un portal. Sin esperar Mikan soltó la mano de Natsume y de Ruka con lagrimas en los ojos, y fue sola corriendo hacia el portal para ir a donde la pelinegra estaba.

Natsume y Ruka se miraron y sonrieron y siguieron corriendo detrás de la castaña...Natsume y Ruka miraban sorprendidos,(pero sin dejar de correr)a la castaña que corria como si su vida dependiera de ello... ni Natsume con su entrenamiento corría así... la castaña estaba emocionada ¡Iba a ir a ver a Hotaru... y cada ves recordaba mas... sus ganas de ver a Hotaru eran enormes...

Cuando llegaron al portal... Mikan espero a los chicos... los había dejado atrás... Pobrecitos... hasta Natsume estaba cansado... Mikan los dejo tomar*aire.

Cuando Mikan decidió que ya habían tomado* demasiado... o mas bien el aire suficiente para volver a correr en busca de Hotaru...Los iba a apurar... pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Natsume se adelanto

-Deberías ir ahora... ¿Lunares... o...ositos?...no logre ver bien E.E - Dijo referiendose a la bragas de Mikan...- Creo que perdí practica...- dijo mirando a la castaña que se encontraba sonrojada... mas bien como tomate...y Ruka estaba algo así : O.o

-I...Idiota!- dijo la castaña mirando el suelo sonrojada- ¡A...Ademas no me preguntes!- Dijo otra vez la castaña mas que roja pero siguio- Pudiste haber practicado con otras chicas y no hacerme esa pregunta ¿no crees?...

\- Deberías sentirte honrada... solo te miro las bragas a ti... Otra no me sirve... solo me interesan tus bragas...-Dijo, Haciendo que la castaña de un Rojo pase a un morado...Pero el todavía tenia un tono indiferente

-P...Per...Perver...¡PERVERTIDOOO!-Dijo la castaña tartamudeando...iba a agregar otra cosa pero una risita la interrumpió... si, era Ruka.

-Per..Perdon! pero me causan mucha gracia...- Dijo el rubio que de una pequeña risita paso a ser una carcajada...Pero después de reírse sin parar por tres minutos, puso una cara preocupada y miro a Mikan y a Natsume que seguían sorprendidos por la actitud de Ruka, Natsume estaba sorprendido por que Ruka hace tiempo no reía asi, y Mikan sorprendida por que...¡NUNCA Había visto a Ruka así! pero Ruka ignoro sus caras y dijo casi gritando

-¡Hotaru... Nos olvidamos de Hotaru!- Y corrieron para entrar en el portal...

Mikan entro primera, seguida por Ruka y Natsume ultimo...

Natsume y Ruka corrían detrás de Mikan... Pero aunque lo intentaran la castaña era mas rápida...

Mikan paro de correr mirando a algo (o alguien) fijamente... Natsume y Ruka pensaron que paro para esperarlos pero para su sorpresa vieron a una castaña corriendo hacia adelante con un punto fijo... si, nada mas, ni nada menos que, su mejor amiga Hotaru Imai

* * *

 **Bueno este fue mi primer capitulo! :D... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

 **Y como verán... ya empece con las bragas de mikan! Pobrecita... pero... es divertido imaginarla de morado xD**

 **Natsume Pervertido!... Pero un pervertido lindo... :)**

 **Próximo Cap : Reencuentro**


	3. Capitulo 2 Reencuentro

**KO-NI-CHI-WAA! Este es el capitulo 2, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

 **PD: Gracias por sus comentarios positivos! :D**

 **Gakuen alice no me pertenece**

* * *

 _En el capitulo anterior..._

 _Mikan paro de correr mirando a algo (o alguien) fijamente...Natsume y Ruka pensaron que paro para esperarlos pero para su sorpresa vieron a una castaña corriendo hacia adelante con un punto fijo...si, nada mas, ni nada menos que, su mejor amiga, Hotaru Imai..._

* * *

 **NORMAL PDV**

-Hotaru!... Hotaru!- Gritaba corriendo una desesperada castaña con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos color ámbar...

-Mikan...- susurro una pelinegra sorprendida, viendo como la castaña corría gritando su nombre...sintiendo como caían lagrimas de sus ojos violetas con todas sus fuerzas grito... - Mikan!... Mikan! - grito una y otra vez, para después correr en dirección a la castaña, que aun seguía corriendo hacia la pelinegra.

Desesperadas... una pelinegra corriendo hacia una castaña... y la castaña corriendo hacia una pelinegra, cada una gritaba el nombre de la otra.

Sentían que... cinco años... eran una eternidad...

* * *

 **HOTARU PDV...**

Cuando me voltee no lo creía, era Mikan... Mikan... cuando pensé que mi vida se acababa aquí... en un lugar vació... ella aparece y llena mi vida de luz...una vez mas... Mikan... Veía correr a Mikan hacia mi... Una vez mas... Mikan, Lanzándose a mi otra vez.

No pude evitarlo... corrí hacia ella. Estos tres años estuve pensando en cuantas veces Mikan se lanzo hacia mi y yo la esquive, diciendo " eres una molestia" o "Eres tan predecible" Pero... Yo prometí no volver a hacerlo, no volver a esquivarla, siempre pensé que esa promesa no valía la pena ya que... era imposible volverla a ver...

Pero... Mikan otra vez corriendo hacia a mi... con sus ojos ámbar rojos de tanto llorar... es una de las probabilidades que creí que no pasarían.

* * *

 **MIKAN PDV**

Solo nos separan dos metros... No parare de correr... hasta que vea en la cara de Hotaru una gran sonrisa... como en la de mi recuerdo

Yo... creo... que la mitad de mi alma... era ella... la que comenzó todo... por ella... por Hotaru... fui a la academia... descubrí mi alice... Mi familia... Verdaderos amigos... El verdadero amor... y ... Que hasta la persona mas fría... ríe en su corazón...Hotaru es mi Mejor Amiga...

-Hotaru!...- Grite cuando solo faltaba un metro, para llegar hacia ella...-Mikan!... Mikan!...- Solo escuchar que llama mi nombre... me hace recordar tantas cosas...Que... me hacen llorar...Recuerdos buenos... los malos... los divertidos... todos ellos en su voz.

Cuando vi que estaba lo suficiente cerca, me lanze hacia ella... pero antes de lanzarme grite su nombre- Hotaru...!- mi tono de voz fue con un poco de agonía... ya que todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, me hacia sentir horrible... olvidarme de ellos... de mis padres... de Ruka...de Hotaru.. y... de Natsume... todo eso duele... duele mucho. Sin darme cuenta... Yo empece a gritar mientras lloraba... Seguro me veía horrible... pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en este momento... tenia a Ruka... A Hotaru... y a Natsume... La persona por que esta agonía se hace mas grande es el... es Natsume... por que el... en mis recuerdos el... estaba muerto.

Pero ver que Hotaru me correspondía al abrazo y lloraba como yo... gritando... Estoy segura... que para ella estos cinco años... también fueron eternos...

* * *

 **NATSUME PDV(** **todas** **esperábamos esto xD)**

Entiendo que no se vieron en tres años... pero... ¡Yo estuve inconsciente! ademas, me entere que Hotaru fue a verla antes de su partida ¬¬ , Mikan y yo estuvimos mas tiempo separados... Ademas..

A mi no me abrazo así... lo correspondió pero...ahora esta gritando... con agonía, No lo dudo... si Hotaru fuera un chico... Mikan saldría con el... mala suerte Hotaru, eres mujer (Noten sus celos y su sarcasmo xD)

-Ni siquiera notaron nuestra existencia :3 -Me susurro Ruka mirandome...pero en un instante vuelve su mirada a la escena...

-mhn- Dije mirando a esas dos(Hotaru y Mikan) ... volteo a ver a Ruka... pero no las esta viendo... el la esta viendo a ella... a Mikan...

* * *

 **NORMAL PDV**

Mientras Ruka seguía mirando a Mikan... y Natsume,quería ser Hotaru para abrazar a Mikan así... La castaña y la pelinegra se separaban...Se miraron y sonrieron...

La pelinegra extrañaba esa enorme sonrisa, solo una persona sonreía de esa manera, la sonrisa de Mikan, que daba por seguro un nuevo comienzo... uno sin oscuridad... uno con luz. En cambio a la castaña le encantaba la sonrisa de la pelinegra... aunque solo la había visto en sus recuerdos... la sonrisa de Hotaru era una de sus favoritas...

Natsume miraba La escena... amaba ver a su cosita castaña sonriendo así...hasta que se sobresalto por una voz detrás de el.

\- ("u") ¡tierra llamando a Mikan... Mikan, Es la Tierra... Responde!- Gritaba Tsubasa detras de Natsume... provocando el enojo de todos excepto de Mikan... Ella estaba mirando la escena sin entender... estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos...

-Tsubasa!... te dijimos que te calles... ¡idiota!- Le grito misaki a Tsubasa enojada... ¡ENOJADISIMA! le dio un buen golpe... todos miraban a tsubasa que estaba mirando arriba en ese lugar vació contando... Misaki le hizo contar estrellas... Literalmente... U.U

-Misaki... Creo que deberiamos ir a la academia... por Tsubasa- Dijo Tono un poco aterrado, Se quedo traumado cuando Misaki lo golpeo por escribir detrás del armario "Misaki x Tsubasa".Pero Misaki seguía enojada, hasta que se resigno...- Esta bien... Igualmente tenemos que ir a la academia para instalar a Mikan y a Hotaru, para que mañana puedan ir a clases.

-¿Que?, ¿mañana?- Dijo Mikan Mirando a Misaki, Mikan estaba confundida, ¿mañana? un día después de su encuentro con todos... tenia que procesar la información...

-Si, Vamos, ¡que esperan vamos...! - dijo Misaki agarrando de las manos a Hotaru y a Mikan para llevarlas al portal... pero Subaru se interpuso...

-Creo que es mejor que asimilen todo esto...- Dijo Subaru... y se incomodo al ver que todos lo miraban sorprendidos... Nadie noto su existencia...Pobresito...

-Hermano... tranquilo... yo quiero ir a la academia mañana...- Dijo Hotaru con voz dulce y una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su hermano que al verla así desistió...

Pero pobre Mikan... ella no quería ir a la escuela xD (como todos)

* * *

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **Bueno este es el segundo Capitulo! :D espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

 **Nos leemos! ;)**


	4. Capitulo 3

**KO-NI-CHI-WA! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo :S,no se porque pero me costo mucho escribir este cap...**

 **PD: Dejen sus reviews! :)**

 **Gakuen Alice no me pertenece**

* * *

 _En el capitulo anterior..._

 _-Hermano... tranquilo... yo quiero ir a la academia mañana...- Dijo Hotaru con voz dulce y una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su hermano que al verla así desistió..._

 _Pero pobre Mikan... ella no quería ir a la escuela..._

* * *

 **MIKAN PDV**

Escuela...Ahora que recuerdo cuando tenia 10 años nunca tuve las mejores notas ... y varias personas me decían "niña tonta!" -.-, pero cuando mi abuelo descubrió mis notas, me ayudo... mas bien, no se si era necesario encerrarme a estudiar desde que volvía a casa hasta la comida fue una buena enseñanza de parte de Jii-chan, pero de alguna manera logre sacar las notas mas altas hasta ahora, gracias Jii-chan :3

-Bueno...LET´S GO! COME ON! -Grito Misaki con una gran felicidad estallando sus ojos agarro mi mano, la de Hotaru y Hotaru agarro la mano de Subaru. Mientras que Natsume,Ruka y... Tono que cargaba a Tsubasa, **(** **pobresito Tsubasa Misaki lo golpeo U.U )** se dirigían a la salida del portal con nosotras.

 **FIN DEL PDV**

* * *

 **NORMAL PDVL**

Cuando Misaki, Mikan, Hotaru y Subaru llegaron a la salida del portal seguidos por Natsume, Ruka, Tono y un Tsubasa golpeado, Nadie hablo hasta que salieron,

-Bueno mis amores,¿Vamos?- Pregunto Narumi de una manera TAN gay.

-Si...-Dijo Misaki pensando : Narumi eres tan gay U-U

Mientras que todos (a excepción de mikan) tenían una cara de "Todavía no me acostumbro a esto"

-Bueno que están esperando,vamos- Dijo Narumi ,Sacando apretando el boton de un aparato...

 _SHSHHDDSJDJKSDK(Es un avión xD)_

Y un avión apareció detrás de Narumi...

-Waaa, Sugoi! *o*- Dijo Mikan viendo como todos se dirigían al avión.

-Vamos, Baka -Dijo Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si...- dijo mikan tímida y sonrojada.

-Vamos Mikan- Dijo Narumi ... en ese momento Mikan dejo de mirar a Hotaru y se dio cuenta de que eran las únicas que no habían subido al avión.

Narumi (desde dentro del avión) le tendió una mano a Hotaru, Pero Hotaru la miro con indiferencia(algo así: ¬¬) ignoro la existencia de la mano, y subió genialmente con un salto.

La castaña era la única fuera del avión,Hasta que Natsume le tendió una mano y ella la acepto feliz, Natsume la atrajo a el y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros...

* * *

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **Bueno por aquí lo dejo! Espero que les haya gustado :S**

 **Esta corto ya lo se, pero mis profesores me dieron 3 trabajos prácticos (las odio)**

 **¿Les gusto? Quiero Reviews :3**

 **NOS LEEMOS ;)**


End file.
